1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to flashlights, and in particular to a flashlight adapted to be worn on the wrist of the user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous occasions arise when persons need to use a flashlight while at the same time use both of their hands to perform a task. For example, in the case of a pilot, should an electrical failure occur on the airplane, he will need a flashlight to illuminate the instruments, but both hands will be required to fly the airplane. Most pilots carry a flashlight with them in the cockpit. Unless another person is available to hold the flashlight, however, the pilot would have difficulty in using the flashlight and also flying the airplane. One flashlight made for such purpose suggests the pilot hold the flashlight in his mouth.
Other persons, such as nurses, policemen, firemen, military personnel, sportsmen, plumbers, electricians, mechanics, etc. also would have opportunity to use a flashlight that would not require holding it with one hand. There are a number of patents that show wrist mounted flashlights. Many of these suffer from difficiencies. The most common disadvantage of the wrist mounted flashlights shown in the patented art is that they are bulky and would interfere with work.